


“do you want to go for a walk, or not?”

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal hybrids, Barely any plot...but there's a plot...ya know?, Fluff, Kyoutani is a wolf shifter big surprise right, M/M, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Yahaba takes his wolf-shifter boyfriend out for a walk.





	“do you want to go for a walk, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> So like imagine a wolf-shifter/hybrid Kyoutani and his cute human boyfriend Yahaba, moving to a different city and going for a walk in the park to explore. That leads to this.
> 
> Cross posted on [tumblr](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com/post/167241102097/do-you-want-to-go-for-a-walk-or-not).

Kyoutani stared at the leash and body harness in Yahaba’s hands. “I’m not wearing that.”

“Yes, you are. You said last night that you wanted to go for a walk and let out your inner wolf. To do you’ll have to play the part as a pet, wolves don’t just roam the streets.” Kyoutani blinked at Yahaba. “Okay, maybe they do, but not in their animal forms!”

“I’m not a pet.”

“I said play the part.”

“Why the leash though? I’m not going to stray…where did you even get a leash?”

“It’s a rule of living here in this area. All dogs must be on leashes, except in designated dog areas. When I found that out, I went out and got one.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“Well, you’ll look like one when you transform or whatever.” Yahaba said, tapping his foot on the hardwood floors. “Do you want to go for a walk, or not?”

“That’s not fair. I told you I have urges, the inner wolf wants to be let free, not leashed.”

“Well, here I am, trying to support those urges. Now come on, transform so I can put this body harness on you.” Kyoutani rolled his eyes but quickly stripped out of his clothing and transformed into his wolf form.

 

When Kyoutani was in his wolf form, he looked like a Northern Inuit Dog. A nice shiny coat of sandy fur with black splattered throughout, his eyes a golden molten brown, with his ears sticking straight up. Kyoutani kept to his word, staying close to Yahaba’s side, although he could tell by the slight droop in his ears that he was far from excited about being on a leash, but his tail wagged happily, a sign that he was at least enjoying himself a bit. He would also constantly lift his snout, sniffing the air.

 

They continued walking, Yahaba taking note of the nearest market, convenience store, and coffee shop. They also passed a dog park and Yahaba stopped walking, looking down at Kyoutani. “Want to go to the doggy park?” If Kyoutani could speak at the moment, he would definitely say fuck no, but since he couldn’t speak, Yahaba began to drag him towards the park. “You don’t have to wear the leash in the dog park.”

 

When they reached the dog park, Kyoutani waited patiently for Yahaba to remove the leash, tail thumping against his leg until he removed it. Once it was off, Kyoutani ran around him in circles, letting out little barks of excitement. It made Yahaba laugh. He had only ever taken him for a walk twice before, but he really liked doing it. Yahaba enjoyed seeing Kyoutani so carefree and happy, maybe they could integrate this into a new morning routine. “Oh! What a pretty dog!” Yahaba paused to look at the old woman who was talking and walking to him.

“Thank you…”

“What’s his name?”

“…Kyouken.”

“Oh…” The old lady smiled, although it was clear she was probably judging Yahaba’s choice in his ‘dog’s’ name, but Yahaba couldn’t blame her. He was judging himself right now too. Kyoutani made a noise that sounded like a snicker…if wolves could snicker. “Well, he has a very pretty coat. Can I pet him? Or does he live up to his ‘mad dog’ name?”

“He’s harmless! Go ahead.” Yahaba said, looking down to see Kyoutani staring up at him. Was that the wrong answer? The old woman reached out, patting Kyoutani’s head, and Yahaba swore he saw the dog roll his eyes before the women started scratching behind his ears. Kyoutani’s hind leg started to shake involuntarily, and his tail wagged happily.

“Such a good boy. Does he like treats?” The women then asked, catching Yahaba off guard.

“I don’t know about that…”

“You don’t know if he likes treats?”

“No, I don’t know if I can accept those…”

“Oh! Silly me! Of course you wouldn’t want some stranger feeding your dog anything.” The old woman stood straight and reached into her purse, taking out a known brand of dog treats. “My dog is running around here somewhere, and he loves these. I don’t mind sharing.” Kyoutani started to whine, a signal that Yahaba really should not accept them, but the lady misunderstood. “Oh here you go!” Before Yahaba could reiterate no, the old woman placed a treat up to Kyoutani’s mouth almost forcing it in there.

“Thank you so much for that, but we should really be going! Nice meeting you!” Yahaba smiled, “Come on, Kyouken…” He said connecting the leash quickly and yanking Kyoutani towards the direction they came from, he followed eagerly once he caught up to what Yahaba was doing. They didn’t stop anywhere else and headed straight home.

 

When they arrived back home, and once Yahaba removed the leash and body harness, Kyoutani sprinted towards the bathroom, transforming back into his human flesh on the way. “What are you doing?” Yahaba questioned, following him once he removed his shoes and jacket. When he reached the bathroom, he found Kyoutani brushing his teeth vigorously. “Be careful or you’ll damage your enamel.”

“You let her feed me dog treats.”

“I didn’t let her do anything! She forced them on you. Wait, you opened your mouth!”

“She shoved it inside! I didn’t voluntarily eat it!” Kyoutani explained spitting his toothpaste into the sink, before slathering more on his toothbrush to brush again.

“Did you like it?”

“No! I hated it!”

“…Is it the brand?”

“No, it’s the fact that its dog food. Dog food, Yahaba!”

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” Yahaba laughed, walking over to wrap his arms around Kyoutani in a back hug. “You make a cute dog.”

“Wolf.”

“Still cute.”

“Not cute, ferocious.”

“Cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there's no mistakes. I originally wrote this for a different fandom and therefore a different pairing, and I made sure to adapt it to Kyouhaba, so I hope I didn't miss anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
